Jewels of the Blue
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Saat sepasang permata itu bertemu lagi, dalam kondisi apa pun, yang terpantul hanyalah warna biru milik keduanya. NaruIno. AU. High School fic. One-shot. Birthday fic for vaneela. Anyway, mind to r&r, minna? :3


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_**-sensei**_**.**

**Genre : Friendship/Romance**

**Pair : NaruIno. Implied KakaSaku n SaiHina**

**Warning : Shoujo manga-ish. Probably rush.**

**This fic is dedicated to Vaneela**_**-chan**_**, my friend who is Ino-centric just like me, that celebrated her b'day at November 17****th****. Geez, lately I can't finish a birthday fic on time. Please forgive me for the late. T^T**

**Okay, then, for all of you, happy reading! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>JEWELS OF THE BLUE<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke-_kuuuu~n_!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu langsung bergidik ngeri. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah lebih cepat, sesuatu telah menerjangnya. Sesuatu itu—Yamanaka Ino—kini bergelayut manja di lehernya.

"Ugh!" erang Sasuke sambil berusaha keras agar terjangan Ino tidak sampai membuat keduanya terjatuh.

"Mau ke mana, Sasuke_-kun_?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sangat, sangat ceria. Pernah Sasuke merasa heran dengan energi yang dipancarkan gadis itu. Begitu bersemangat seakan ia bisa melihat sahabatnya dalam wujud perempuan.

"Lepaskan aku, Yamanaka," desis Sasuke garang.

Dengan jahil, Ino malah menjawab, "Tidak mau! Sampai Sasuke_-kun_ bilang mau ke mana."

Sasuke menghela napas dengan keras. Walaupun ia tahu, cara itu tidak akan mempan untuk membuat Ino melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi bukan berarti ia tidak punya cadangan cara untuk melepaskan diri dari gadis yang mengaku-aku sebagai fan pertama dan utamanya itu.

"Aku mau ke toilet. Kau mau ikut, eh?"

"Kau mau mengajakku?" goda Ino kemudian. Sasuke sudah hendak menggeram saat dirasakannya pelukan Ino mengendur. "Hahaha. Santai, Sasuke_-kun_. Jangan marah begitu."

"Kau …."

"Tsk, berisik banget, sih, kalian? Tidak malu, ya, dilihat banyak orang?" potong seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedari tadi seakan tembus pandang padahal ia senantiasa berada di samping Uchiha Sasuke—pemuda berambut hitam yang menjadi incaran Ino sejak masuk SMA.

Ino melirik ke arah si pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan tanda lahir yang cukup unik yaitu tiga garis serupa kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya. Kedua mata beriris _aquamarine _milik Ino tampak sinis menghadapi sosok dengan perawakan fisik dan psikis yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Fisik—rambut _blonde_ dengan permata biru sebagai indra penglihatannya. Psikis—penuh semangat, ribut, dan pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan.

"Rasanya omongan itu tidak cocok diucapkan olehmu, deh, Naruto _no Baka_! Sana urus Sakura_-chan_-mu!" hardik Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Begitu dilihatnya wajah pemuda itu memberengut, Ino langsung menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan sebelum ia berbicara kembali dalam nada yang mengejek dan penekanan di beberapa kata, "Ups! Aku lupa kalau sudah _di-to-lak _mentah-mentah oleh si _Forehead_ itu. _Ne_?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Cerewet!" balas Naruto. "Itu sudah cerita lama! Lagipula … kau sendiri? Kau juga tidak kapok apa, _di-to-lak_ terus oleh si _Teme_?"

"Hei? Sasuke_-kun_ belum menolakku tahu! Kaulihat saja nanti! Dalam sekejap, berita bahwa kami sudah jadian akan tersebar di pelosok sekolah!" bantah Ino dengan kepercayaan diri yang selalu diperlihatkannya. Bak model, gadis itu berkacak pinggang dan kemudian menunjuk-nunjuk dada Naruto. "Jangan samakan aku denganmu, Pe-cun-dang!"

"Heh! Terserah! Yang jelas …." Naruto melirik ke arah belakang Ino. "Si _Teme_ sudah pergi, tuh."

Ino ikut menengok ke arah Naruto sebelum ia berteriak histeris. "AAAHH! Sasuke_-kun_! Di mana kau?"

Tak pelak lagi, gelak tawa Naruto langsung bergema di koridor itu, menarik perhatian beberapa siswa yang lewat di sana. Namun, bagi mereka kondisi tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Jika dua _blonde_ ini sudah bertemu, keributan adalah hal yang lumrah.

Ino berbalik hanya untuk melayangkan tatapan tajam ke arah Naruto. Sekejap saja, Naruto sudah mengganti tawanya dengan sebuah seringai saat dilihatnya wajah Ino yang sudah ditekuk.

"Grrr! NARUTOOO! Lagi-lagi kau menganggu pendekatanku dengan Sasuke!" teriak Ino sambil mencoba memberikan satu hantaman di tubuh Naruto.

"Jangan salahkan aku!" Naruto mengangkat bahunya setelah ia berhasil berkelit dari tinjuan Ino. Pemuda hiperaktif ini kemudian melangkah mundur, menjauh dari Ino, sebelum ia berbalik dan menarik bagian bawah matanya sebagai ejekan terhadap sang gadis ber-_ponytail_. "Lihat siapa yang pecundang sekarang, _ttebayo_!"

Ino semakin geram dibuatnya. Tak lama, kejar-kejaran ala 'Tom and Jerry' pun terjadi.

Pemandangan yang tidak jauh beda dari keseharian di Konoha _Senior High School_.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sebal! Sebaaaalll!" keluh Ino pada temannya yang berambut merah muda. Di sebelah si rambut merah muda, ada temannya yang lain dengan rambut berwarna _indigo_. Ketiga gadis yang satu kelas ini kini tengah duduk dalam posisi yang saling berhadapan. Dua meja dijadikan satu dan ketiganya duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Dua di antara mereka menatap penuh perhatian pada si _blonde_ _ponytail_ yang sedang asyik mengomel. Menunggu bel masuk, tidak ada cara yang lebih baik untuk membunuh waktu selain bergosip. "Si Naruto _Baka_ itu selalu dan selalu saja mengangguku!"

"Hah! Kau gagal lagi mendekati Sasuke_-kun_, eh, _Pig_?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa kecil. Ino pun memelototi sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Itu semua gara-gara suamimu, _Forehead_! Coba ajari dia sopan-santun agar tidak mengganggu orang yang sedang melakukan pendekatan!"

Yang dipanggil '_Forehead_'—Haruno Sakura hanya menyeringai sambil mengangkat bahu. "Dia bukan suamiku. Suamimu, ya, Hinata?"

"E-eh? Bu-bukan!" Dengan panik, si gadis berambut indigo yang sedari tadi hanya bisa terdiam langsung menyangkal. "Ma-maksudku … bukan berarti aku membenci Naruto_-kun_. Dulu …."

"Ah, ah!" jawab Ino defensif sambil menepuk kepala Hinata. "Dia ini istrinya Sai, tahu? Nyonya Shimura Hinata."

Tak pelak, rona berwarna merah langsung mendominasi kulit wajah Hinata yang putih. Gadis itu pun tidak mampu berkata-kata lebih lanjut dan hanya bisa menunduk. Tanpa menahan dirinya, Sakura pun tertawa melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang memang gampang dibuat berwajah semerah tomat. Cukup dengan menyinggung soal hubungannya dengan Sai dan … _poff_! Kulih putih itu instan memerah dengan hebatnya.

"Wah … kalau begitu, aku Hatake Sakura. Tidak buruk," timpal Sakura sambil memegang dagunya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, _Pig_?"

Mendengar pernyataan Sakura, Ino kembali memasang wajah cemberut. "Yeah, _right_! Kau dan Hinata sudah mendapatkan pasangan dan sedang mesra-mesranya. Sedangkan aku …?"

"Jomblo?" jawab Sakura yang langsung mendapat _death-glare_ gratis dari Ino. "_Whoops! Sorry_."

"Hih! Kau menjengkelkan, _Forehead_!" seru Ino sambil menjembil Sakura yang duduk di sisi kanannya. Sakura pun mengaduh pelan sebelum ia mendepak tangan Ino dari pipinya. Ino pun menghela napas. "Pokoknya, apa pun yang terjadi, aku harus mendapatkan pacar sebelum aku pindah sekolah!"

"Ya, ya! Kenapa kau tidak … tunggu! Apa kaubilang tadi?" Sekejap, Sakura langsung terbelalak dan menengok kilat ke arah Ino.

Ino seolah menggumamkan 'ups' pelan sebelum menyeringai tak berdosa. "Eh? Aku bilang apa, ya?"

"I-Ino_-chan_ mau … mau pindah sekolah?" Hinata kali ini menimpali dengan tatapan mata yang juga menyiratkan keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan.

Ino menepuk tangannya. "Ahahaha! Jangan dipikirkan! Maksudku … aku mungkin memang harus pindah. Tapi saat ini, aku sedang membujuk orang tuaku agar membiarkanku menyewa kost atau apartemen di sekitar sini."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang dulu, heh?" sewot Sakura dengan sorot mata serius. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dari kami?"

"Sst! Tenang dulu, _Forehead_ Sayang," ujar Ino sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Ia kemudian menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, memastikan bahwa orang-orang yang terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan mereka tidak mendengarkan lebih jauh. "Aku belum pasti pindah, _okay_? Dan kenapa aku tidak bilang-bilang dulu … itu karena aku tidak mau terjadi keributan yang tidak perlu."

"Tidak bisa kupercaya," sanggah Sakura sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "sejak kapan Yamanaka Ino yang doyan menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang malah berusaha menjadi _Miss Modest_?"

"Tsk." Ino menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Dengar, ya, kalau seandainya aku gembar-gembor dari awal bahwa aku akan pindah dan kemudian aku tidak jadi pindah … di mana mukaku harus ditaruh, hm?"

"Ta-tapi … maksud Sakura_-chan_ … kau bisa menceritakannya pada kami, 'kan?" Hinata berujar dengan sebelah tangan terposisikan di depan bibirnya yang ranum. "Ba-barangkali kami bisa membantu untuk meyakinkan orang tuamu."

Ino tersenyum sambil menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "_Thanks_, tapi … sampai saat ini, mereka belum mau mendengarku. Apalagi omongan kalian?"

Hinata tampak memainkan jari-jarinya, pertanda bahwa ia mulai kebingungan. Sakura di sisi lain masih berwajah masam dengan kedua tangan yang sudah terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Oi, oi," ujar Ino sambil menjembil Sakura dengan tangan kanannya dan mengacak-acak puncak kepala Hinata dengan tangan kirinya. "Tidak usah muram begitu. Kalaupun aku jadi pindah, bukan berarti kita tidak bisa bertemu, 'kan?"

Ino kemudian memasang senyuman paling lebarnya. "Yang penting …." Ino mendadak mengubah raut wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang terkesan licik. "Kalian bantu aku untuk mendapatkan Sasuke_-kun_, ya?"

"Tsk! Bagaimana bisa cuma ada Sasuke_-kun _dalam pikiranmu? Bahkan di saat seperti ini?" tanya Sakura yang sekali lagi sudah berhasil melepaskan cubitan Ino dari pipinya.

Ino hanya tertawa sebagai respons. "Kalau dengan kalian, berpisah pun pasti tidak akan mengubah status kita sebagai teman—tidak, sahabat, 'kan?"

Sakura mendengus sambil bergumam pelan, "Tentu saja."

Di lain pihak, Hinata mengangguk membenarkan.

"Nah, kalau dengan Sasuke, akan lain cerita. Aku harus mengikatnya agar dia tidak melupakanku."

"Haaa~h!" keluh Sakura sambil menopang pipinya dengan sebelah tangan. "Lalu? Mau minta bantuan apa?"

"Eh? Apa, ya?" ujar Ino sambil menyentuh dagunya dengan ujung telunjuk. Belum sempat satu ide pun menerangi mereka, mendadak, bel berbunyi. Pelajaran akan dimulai, percakapan pun akan ditangguhkan sampai saatnya mereka memiliki waktu kosong kembali.

Saat itu, mereka tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata _sapphire_ mendengar dengan jelas apa yang baru saja mereka bicarakan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Waktu belajar bukanlah saat-saat yang menyenangkan bagi Uzumaki Naruto. Baginya, belajar sama saja dengan siksaan. Dia memang tergolong siswa yang kurang pandai dalam pelajaran, terutama pelajaran eksak. Ditunjang dengan kemalasannya dalam belajar, nilai-nilai Naruto kerap kali membuat guru-guru di sana gemas.

Tapi Naruto sendiri bukanlah seorang yang peduli akan nilai. Nilai mepet pun akan dianggapnya sebagai suatu berkah. Untuk saat ini, cukup, yang penting ia bisa lulus. Prinsip Naruto; kesuksesan tidak hanya dilihat dari prestasi akademik semata. Terdengar bijaksana? Bukan, itu hanya bentuk lain dari sebuah alibi untuk membenarkan perilaku malas belajarnya.

Sebagai seseorang yang tidak suka belajar, diam di kelas membuat Naruto selalu merasa bosan. Biasanya, di saat seperti itu, ia akan membuat keributan yang menyebabkan guru di depan terpancing dan kemudian menyuruhnya keluar. Tentu saja kesempatan itu tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Naruto. Dia akan berlari ke arah kantin dan pada akhirnya, menjadi incaran para guru yang tengah berpatroli—untuk mencegah ada siswa yang kabur dari kegiatan kelas seperti dirinya.

Namun, kali ini sedikit keanehan terjadi pada pemilik mata _blue-sapphire_ tersebut. Ia terlihat jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagu dan tatapan matanya menerawang. Menghadap papan tulis tapi pikirannya tidak ada di sana untuk bisa menyerap apa yang tengah disampaikan oleh sang guru.

Sesaat, Naruto menghela napas. Entah kenapa, perasaannya sedikit tidak nyaman. Dua kata terus berputar dalam benaknya.

Pindah dan Sasuke.

Sasuke dan pindah.

Naruto melirik sedikit ke arah kirinya, tempat sahabat berambut _raven_-nya terduduk sembari memerhatikan papan tulis dengan serius. Sesekali, pemuda itu mencatat sesuatu dalam bukunya. Tapi selebihnya, pemuda itu hanya duduk diam dan mendengarkan.

Sekali lagi, Naruto menghela napas panjang.

_Sial!_ batin Naruto sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. _Membosankan sekali!_

Perlahan, tangan kanan berkulit _tanned_ itu bergerak ke kotak pensil untuk menyambar sebuah pensil. Bersamaan dengan itu, Naruto pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku catatan dan membukanya di bagian halaman yang kosong. Tak lama, ia sudah sibuk mencoret-coret buku pelajarannya.

Dibentuknya sebuah garis lengkung yang terlihat sebagai rangka wajah. Terkesan lembut—bukan rangka wajah laki-laki. Digoretkannya pensil grafit itu di atas kertas putih bergaris. Dua buah mata bulat mulai terbentuk di bagian atas. Hidung, mulut yang tersenyum, telinga ….

Demikian seterusnya hingga sebuah sosok perempuan terbentuk di bukunya. Memang tidak sebagus lukisan Sai, tapi Naruto cukup terampil untuk membuat sosok dalam bukunya terlihat imut.

Begitu gambar sketsa wajah itu selesai, Naruto kontan terbelalak.

"UWOOO! APAAN INI?" teriak Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya tanpa memedulikan Anko_-sensei_ yang sedikit terlonjak akibat suara menggelegar khas pemuda Uzumaki tersebut. Buru-buru Naruto menghapus gambarnya sambil berdiri dengan kedua gigi yang terkatup rapat, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Anko_-sensei_ sudah bersiaga dengan kapur di tangannya dan … _strike_!

"Ugh!" erang Naruto begitu sebuah kapur mengenai dahinya. Kegiatan menghapusnya pun terhenti seketika itu juga. "Ada apa, sih, Anko_-sensei_? Kenapa melempariku dengan kapur?"

"Ke-na-pa?" ujar Anko dengan nada suara yang direndahkan—menciptakan kesan horor dan mengancam. Guru beringas satu itu bahkan sudah siap dengan sebuah penghapus papan tulis yang dipukul-pukul pelan ke atas telapak tangannya. "Kau tidak tahu kesalahanmu, Uzumaki?"

"Err … hahaha! _Suman na_, Anko_-sensei_!" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau kau begitu tidak ingin berada di kelas, akan kukabulkan keinginanmu!" bentak guru _tomboy_ itu sembari melepaskan penghapus papan tulis di tangannya ke arah Naruto.

"GWAAH!" teriak Naruto begitu penghapus yang lebih keras dari kapur itu menghantam dahi Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Pemuda itu pun langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan menabrak kursi di belakangnya, menyebabkan teriakan beberapa siswi dan tawa kecil beberapa siswa.

Sasuke sebagai sahabat Naruto—entah dia mau mengakuinya atau tidak—hanya bisa menghela napas dengan sebelah tangan yang menyangga pipinya. Baginya, kelakuan konyol Naruto yang duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya sudah bagaikan makanan sehari-hari. Tidak ada gunanya ia merasa begitu bersemangat hanya untuk menonton siaran ulang dari peristiwa yang begitu sering terjadi—terutama di kelas Anko.

Begitu Sasuke hendak menoleh kembali ke arah depan, _onyx_-nya tanpa sengaja melihat ke arah buku Naruto yang masih terbuka. Gambar di atas kertas putih itu belum terhapus sepenuhnya—memberikan akses bagi Sasuke untuk menebak siapa yang baru saja digambar oleh sahabat _blonde_-nya.

Sasuke tampak terkejut—jelas.

Tapi selanjutnya, dia hanya menyeringai sinis.

"Heh."

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sial! Anko_-sensei_ tidak main-main saat melemparku dengan penghapus itu!" gerutu Naruto saat istirahat siang. Sasuke di sebelahnya hanya mendengus sebelum melemparkan komentar sinis khas Uchiha.

"Kaupikir itu salah siapa, _Dobe_? Aku saja nyaris terlonjak gara-gara teriakan cemprengmu!"

"Cih! Apa boleh buat! Aku …." Naruto menghentikan kata-katanya. Mendadak, wajahnya memerah dan ia pun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat.

_Hoo_, batin Sasuke sembari menyeringai.

"Apa yang kaugambar tadi?" tanya Sasuke penuh selidik.

Naruto langsung berhenti berjalan. Matanya tetap memandang lurus ke depan sementara tubuhnya sedikit menegang. Sasuke yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya kemudian membalik tubuh hingga ia sepenuhnya berhadap-hadapan dengan Naruto.

"Bukan Sakura … 'kan?" tebak Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Itu …." Naruto menelan ludah. Mata _sapphire_-nya kini tengah dikonfrontasi oleh mata gelap Sasuke yang seolah tidak akan membiarkannya lari.

"Yang kaugambar," ujar Sasuke lagi, "Ya—"

"SASUKE-_KUUUNNNN_!"

Tidak lagi!

"Kh!"

Tapi begitulah yang terjadi. Yamanaka Ino yang datang entah dari mana kini sudah kembali bergelayut manja di leher Sasuke.

"Tega sekali kau tadi meninggalkanku begitu saja!"

"Lepaskan aku!" perintah Sasuke sambil menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Ino, berusaha melepaskan gadis itu. Sesaat matanya melirik ke arah temannya yang sudah memasang ekspresi kesal—tidak suka. Sasuke menyadari kebodohannya saat mendadak Ino sudah melepaskan pelukannya. Padahal ia bisa memanfaatkan keadaan tadi untuk 'menjebak' sahabatnya tersebut.

"_Ne, ne_, Sasuke_-kun_! Hari ini kau ada waktu?"

Ternyata kesempatan itu belum meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama nanti? Setelah itu, kita bisa jalan-jalan dulu di taman, menikmati angin musim gugur. Lalu setelahnya, kita mungkin bisa—"

"Boleh saja."

"Kita bisa … _shopping_. Eh? Apa katamu tadi?" ujar Ino sambil mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kubilang, boleh saja," ulang Sasuke. Ino malah terdiam begitu Sasuke memberikannya jawaban yang berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang biasa pemuda itu lontarkan. "Nanti aku akan menjemputmu di kelas."

Setelah itu, Sasuke pun berlalu, meninggalkan Ino yang masih tercengang dan Naruto yang bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. Begitu Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat, Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto dan kemudian berteriak.

"Kaudengar? Kaudengar, eh? Akhirnya Sasuke_-kun_ mau kencan denganku!" seru Ino riang sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya yang terkepal ke depan dada. Setelah itu, ia melirik sinis ke arah Naruto. "Sudah kukatakan, 'kan? Aku tidak akan sepertimu, heh, Pecundang!"

Naruto terdiam kala itu, enggan membalas apa pun ejekan yang dialamatkan Ino padanya. Matanya hanya menatap tajam pada gadis Yamanaka di hadapannya. Ino bergidik sekilas dan langsung menghilangkan cengiran riangnya.

"Yah … selamat."

_DEG!_

Ucapan Naruto saat itu seakan menghujam hati Ino. Entah mengapa, sesuatu yang di luar harapannya membuat gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman. Kernyitan alis kebingungannya semakin menegaskan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa ia tengah berhadapan dengan seseorang yang selalu bertengkar dengannya.

"Semoga kencanmu nanti menyenangkan," tambah Naruto sebelum ia siap beranjak, melewati Ino dengan tujuan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tapi belum bisa pemuda itu melangkah lebih jauh, lengannya langsung ditangkap oleh Ino. Naruto pun berhenti sebelum ia menoleh ke arah Ino yang belum menghadap ke arahnya.

Tidak lama, Ino pun melepaskan tangan Naruto dan ia memandang langsung ke dalam bola mata beriris biru langit yang membuatnya harus sedikit mendongak.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Lagi sakit?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya, "hanya sedang malas saja berdebat denganmu."

Ino terkekeh. Gadis itu kemudian menyentil pelan dahi Naruto. "Tidak seru!"

Naruto mendengus sembari menyentuh dahinya yang lagi-lagi menjadi korban kekerasan. Beruntung Ino tidak serius menyakitinya seperti yang dilakukan Anko sebelumnya.

Melihat reaksi Naruto yang di luar dugaan, Ino pun berkacak pinggang sebelah. Alisnya sedikit terangkat sebelum mulutnya kembali terbuka.

"Sok _cool_ begitu sama sekali bukan gayamu, Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Heh …."

"Oh, ayolah! Kau kenapa, sih?" ujar Ino mulai kehilangan kesabaran. "Kau lapar, huh?"

"Mungkin …," jawab Naruto seadanya. "Sudah, ya! Aku mau ke kantin dulu. _Jaa_!"

"He—hei! Sebentar! Naruto!" panggil Ino yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan kelakuan teman bertengkarnya tersebut.

"Apa?" jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan sebuah cengiran. Cengiran yang seharusnya terlihat seperti biasa, kini terlihat begitu janggal di mata Ino. Ada yang salah dengan permata biru tersebut. Sesuatu telah menghalangi kemilaunya, memudarkan warnanya dengan sesuatu yang tak kasatmata.

"Apa aku punya salah padamu?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto ringan.

"Kau marah padaku?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu … katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Cengiran semakin terkembang di wajah Naruto. "Wah? Kau khawatir kalau aku marah padamu? _Ne_, Ino_-chan_?"

"H-hah?"

"Tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku. Sebaiknya kaufokuskan saja perhatianmu pada kencan yang akan datang nanti. Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhirmu sebelum pindah, lho?"

Mata Ino pun terbelalak. "Bagaimana kau bisa—"

"Kheh! Itulah kehebatan si jenius Uzumaki ini!" Mendadak, Naruto menepuk pundak Ino. "Sudah, ya! Aku benar-benar kelaparan sekarang!"

Setelah itu, Naruto pun memacu kedua tungkainya untuk segera meninggalkan Ino. Senyum terkembangnya kini sudah kembali menghilang. Dan tanpa terlihat siapa pun, pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya sementara sebelah tangannya merenggut kain kemeja di sekitar dadanya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Naruto itu aneh, kau tahu? Mendadak ia sok _cool_ begitu!" gerutu Ino saat ia dan Sakura tengah di toilet wanita untuk merapikan penampilan setelah waktu istirahat berlalu beberapa saat.

Sakura memutar bola matanya—bosan.

"Lalu dia juga tahu soal berita kepindahanku!"

"Dia tahu?" tanya Sakura dengan alis yang sudah mengernyit. "Kau memberitahunya?"

"Mana mungkin, _Forehead_," bantah Ino cepat sembari mengelap kedua tangan yang baru saja dibasuhnya. Sebuah sapu tangan berwarna keunguan kini sudah setengah basah karenanya. "Aku tidak memberitahumu dan Hinata, untuk apa aku memberi tahu si Bodoh itu?

Sakura mengangkat bahu. Ia tidak langsung menjawab saat sebuah karet terselip di antara bibirnya sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mengangkat tinggi rambutnya. Begitu karet itu sudah terlepas dari mulutnya dan berpindah untuk mengikat mahkota merah mudanya, Sakura baru menanggapi.

"Barangkali kau lebih memercayai Naruto dibanding kami?" ujar Sakura dengan nada yang sedikit mencemooh.

"Mana mungkin," jawab Ino setelah sebelumnya ia mendengus. "Kenapa aku harus lebih percaya padanya dibandingkan dengan kalian?"

Sekali lagi, Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Aaah! Tapi bener, deh! Naruto yang tadi sama sekali tidak asyik!" Ino terus mendumel tanpa sadar bahwa sepasang _emerald_ milik Sakura mulai menyelidiki dirinya dengan saksama.

"Hei," panggil Sakura yang langsung membuat Ino menoleh, "kau benar-benar masih suka pada Sasuke_-kun_?"

Di luar kehendaknya, Ino menganga atas pertanyaan Sakura. Tanpa memberi kesempatan Ino untuk menjawab, Sakura langsung melanjutkan.

"Jujur saja, ya? Sudah sejak sebulan terakhir, Naruto-lah yang menjadi topik pembicaraanmu. Ah, jangan potong ucapanku. Kaudengarkan saja aku dulu," ujar Sakura sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya, "memang betul, kau selalu ribut ingin Sasuke_-kun_ menjadi pacarmu dan sebagainya. Tapi sebelum beralih pada Sasuke_-kun_, yang kaubicarakan selalu Naruto. Naruto begini dan Naruto begitu."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Gadis itu tampak tidak punya bayangan mengenai apa yang tengah disodorkan Sakura padanya—sebuah kenyataan.

"Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi bukan Sasuke_-kun_-lah yang masih menempati sebagian besar dari hati dan benakmu." Sakura tersenyum sedikit sebelum menambahkan, "Sedikitnya, kau seperti aku, Ino."

Sakura menunjuk dada Ino dengan telunjuknya.

"Kupikir dulu aku akan selalu menyukai Sasuke_-kun_. Kupikir aku tidak akan bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Nyatanya …." Sakura menggerakkan tangannya ke pundak Ino. "Kau tahu sendiri kelanjutannya."

Ino tidak menjawab. Tatapannya sekali ini mengarah seutuhnya pada lantai berwarna kebiruan yang mendominasi toilet wanita tersebut. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum ia menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu lebih keras.

"Jangan terlalu keras memikirkannya. Kau tidak cocok berwajah seperti itu, tahu?"

Dan Sakura pun beranjak untuk keluar dari toilet wanita. Ino masih terdiam beberapa saat sebelum gadis itu berbalik untuk mengejar Sakura setelah suara bel masuk mengejutkannya. Begitu kakinya melangkah keluar ambang pintu toilet, Ino yang tidak melihat langkahnya harus rela membiarkan wajahnya bertabrakan dengan sesuatu yang langsung membuatnya mengerang.

"Apa, sih, Ino_-chan_! Kau tidak punya mata, ya?"

Suara ini …

Ino pun mendongak sesaat untuk mendapati bahwa matanya kini tengah kembali beradu pandang dengan manik berwarna _sapphire_ yang baru saja membuatnya merasakan kebingungan yang amat sangat.

"Na-Naruto …."

"Heh! Aku kena kutuk apa, ya? Sampai harus bertemu denganmu lagi di saat seperti ini?"

Mulut Ino terasa membeku. Segala umpatan dan ejekan yang hendak ia keluarkan untuk Naruto seolah tertahan begitu saja di kerongkongannya. Perkataan Sakura tadi masih mewarnai benaknya, seakan enggan beranjak sebelum waktu bergulir lebih jauh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku baru saja makan dengan si _Teme_. Kau tidak mau mengejarnya, eh?"

Ino masih bergeming.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Kau sudah lebih tenang sejak dia menerima ajakan kencanmu, 'kan?" Naruto mengelus dagunya. "Sekarang kau merasa tidak perlu mengejarnya lagi, ya?"

Entah mengapa, sesaat emosi begitu menguasai rasio sang Yamanaka muda. Tangannya mengepal dan urat kemarahan sudah sedikit menyembul di pelipisnya.

"Tapi, yah … Si _Teme_ itu aneh juga, ya? Kenapa baru sekarang dia mau meneri—!"

_PLAAK!_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Naruto—menghentikan kata-kata pemuda itu.

"HEI! Untuk apa tamparan barusan?" protes Naruto. Tentu saja ia tidak terima dipukul begitu saja tanpa alasan.

Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya semakin erat. Setelah itu, gadis itu menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk menarik kelopak bawah matanya—seperti yang dilakukan Naruto pagi tadi.

"Naruto _no Baka_! _Daikirai yo_! _Hontou ni_—!"

Ino segera berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terbengong-bengong dengan sebelah tangan yang menyentuh pipinya. Sungguh, bagi Naruto kondisi ini sangat sulit dicerna oleh otak pas-pas-an-nya. Dan bagi Ino—tidak jauh berbeda.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Ino tengah bergelung di balik selimut tebalnya. Matanya sulit sekali terpejam. Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan. Secara fisik dan secara psikis.

Kencannya dengan Sasuke tidak berjalan sebagaimana yang ia harapkan. Datar—membosankan. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu terus membiarkannya bicara tanpa intensi untuk membuka percakapan lebih dulu. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat kencan terasa membosankan hingga Ino memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya lebih cepat dari yang sudah ia rencanakan.

Tubuhnya ada di samping Sasuke, tapi hatinya tidak.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Pemuda yang sulit ditebak.

Pagi hari, ia adalah teman adu mulut Ino seperti biasanya. Di siang harinya, ia adalah pemuda aneh yang bertingkah—menurut Ino—sok _cool_. Tapi hanya sekejap sebelum pemuda itu kembali menjelma menjadi pemuda bawel yang menyebalkan. Menjelang pulang sekolah, pemuda berambut kuning itu memilih menghindar saat ia melihat Ino.

Oh—bukan hanya permasalahan Naruto yang membuat Ino merasa bahwa situasinya bagaikan benang kusut.

Soal kepindahannya.

_Kaa-san_-nya yang begitu keras kepala telah menetapkan tanggal kepindahan mereka. Setelah ujian tengah semester Ino. Tidak ada bantahan, tidak ada protes. Tidak akan didengar dan Ino dengan terpaksa harus menurut.

Ino mengacak rambut dengan kedua tangannya. Kekesalan tampak di wajah cantik gadis itu. Andai ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, tentu ia akan melakukannya tanpa pikir panjang.

Ino berputar—dari tengkurap menjadi telentang. Matanya kini menatap langit-langit. Sebelah tangannya diposisikan melintang di bagian dahinya. Helaan napas lirih kemudian meluncur tanpa sedikit pun penghalang.

"_Hei, kau benar-benar masih suka pada Sasuke-_kun_?"_

Ucapan Sakura kembali terngiang dalam benaknya. Tidak jauh berbeda, ucapan Sasuke di akhir kencan mereka juga membuat kepala Ino sekonyong-konyong berdenyut.

"_Siapa yang kaupikirkan sebenarnya? Aku atau …."_

Ino berguling ke kiri. Ia pun mencoba keras untuk memejamkan matanya yang belum mau diajak kompromi. Andai ia mengerti, jawaban yang sudah di ada hati, tinggal diutarakan dengan satu kata yang pasti. Andai ia mau mencoba memahami, ia akan segera menemukan sosok yang benar-benar dianggapnya berarti.

Sosok yang selalu mengisi hari demi hari bagaikan sebuah kelanjutan dari mimpi.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Setali tiga uang dengan kondisi Ino, Naruto saat itu tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya sulit memejamkan mata untuk mengatakan 'selamat datang' pada dunia mimpi. Kedua tangannya ia jadikan bantal untuk kepalanya, sementara sebelah kaki terletak nyaman di atas lutut kaki yang lain.

Baru beberapa jam yang lalu, Sasuke mendatangi rumahnya. Pemuda itu memberikan 'laporan' tentang hasil kencannya dengan sang gadis berambut pirang. Bukan laporan yang sebenarnya—cenderung hiperbolis, seakan Sasuke hendak memancing reaksi Naruto dengan cerita yang dilebih-lebihkan tersebut.

Awalnya, Naruto hanya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak peduli. Lalu, satu perkataan menusuk dari Sasuke membuatnya harus mengatupkan mulut dan melenyapkan senyum.

"_Benarkah kau tidak peduli?"_

Naruto memilih untuk menjawab bahwa ia sebenarnya masih menyukai Haruno Sakura yang saat ini tengah menjalin hubungan dengan Hatake Kakashi—guru les privat sang gadis.

"_Omong kosong."_

Demikian balasan Sasuke. Pemilik _onyx_ itu terus mencecar Naruto. Meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa tidak ada salahnya kalau ia sudah berhasil melupakan cinta pertamanya dan jatuh hati pada gadis lain. Tidak perlu menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah pemuda bodoh yang hendak terus setia pada gadis yang tidak memiliki perasaan romantis apa pun padanya. Apalagi, gadis itu sudah memiliki tambatan hatinya sendiri.

Menurut Sasuke, tidak ada salahnya jika Naruto menyerah akan suatu keadaan buntu yang memang sudah tidak bisa diapa-apakan dibandingkan harus menghancurkan diri sendiri dengan bayangan bahwa hanya boleh ada satu gadis sepanjang hidup. Jika memang takdir mengatakan bahwa jalan lain telah terbuka, tidak ada salahnya Naruto mencoba dan kembali memperjuangkan apa yang mungkin akan menjadi miliknya.

"_Bukan sifatmu untuk menyerah begitu saja pada keadaan, 'kan? Kali ini, jangan sampai dia kembali direbut orang lain."_

Begitu Naruto mengeluarkan satu bantahan yang dirasanya mampu mengakhiri kekeraskepalaan sang bungsu Uchiha, nyatanya, semua pertahanan Naruto runtuh. Dengan seringai yang membuat Naruto ingin melayangkan tinjunya, Sasuke berujar.

"_Ah, sebenarnya kencan tadi sangat membosankan. Dia tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin menikmati harinya denganku. Atau setidaknya … sudah tidak lagi."_

Naruto pun mengepalkan sebelah tangannya yang sudah terangkat—menantang ke arah langit-langit.

Sebuah senyum penuh determinasi kemudian mewarnai raut wajahnya.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Keesokan harinya, Ino terbangun dengan tubuh yang ia rasakan begitu lelah. Ingin sekali ia membolos hari itu, tapi tidak! Waktunya berada di Konoha _High School_ sudah tidak banyak. Akan menjadi satu kerugian seandainya Ino mengikuti _id_—hasratnya, hanya untuk memuaskan kebutuhan sesaatnya.

Karena itulah, dengan gerakan yang lamban dan seakan tanpa semangat, Ino mulai membenahi dirinya. Tepat begitu ia selesai menyisir rambut pirang panjangnya, sang ibu menyuruhnya agar cepat turun karena ada seseorang yang sudah menunggu.

Ino mengernyit keheranan. Tanpa mau repot-repot mengikat rambut terlebih dahulu, Ino langsung melesat keluar kamar hanya untuk mendapati …

"Naruto?"

"_Ohayou_!" sapa Naruto riang tanpa sedikit pun gelagat permusuhan yang biasa ditunjukkan pemuda itu.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Keduanya berjalan dalam hening. Tidak saling melempar kata-kata, apalagi ejekan. Hanya langkah kaki yang terdengar serta sesekali gelak tawa dari anak-anak yang lewat di samping mereka. Kecanggungan yang tidak biasa—Ino jengah karenanya.

"Err … Naruto!" panggil Ino akhirnya. Pemuda itu pun menoleh. "Ada perlu apa? Sampai menjemputku ke rumah?" tanya Ino kemudian tanpa basa-basi.

"Hemh, mudah saja. Tadinya aku mau meminta pertanggungjawabanmu!" ujar Naruto. "Pipiku masih berdenyut sampai sekarang, tahu?"

"Kheh! Rasakan!" jawab Ino cuek. "Siapa suruh—"

"Tapi sebenarnya, jantungkulah yang jauh lebih berdenyut kemarin," potong Naruto sambil meremas kemeja putih di bagian sekitar dadanya. "Perih."

Keduanya secara serempak, tanpa aba-aba, langsung menghentikan langkah. Semilir angin mengibarkan rambut Ino yang saat itu dibiarkan tergerai—terima kasih pada kedatangan Naruto yang tiba-tiba, membuat Ino bahkan tidak peduli lagi akan penampilannya. Gadis itu terlalu terkejut akan kedatangan sang rival adu mulut.

_Sapphire_ bertemu _aquamarine_. Dua permata biru saling memendarkan pancaran ketertarikan yang sulit terbaca. Penuh kejujuran dalam beningnya masing-masing iris yang memantulkan sosok lawan bicaranya. Bibir terkatup rapat, enggan menghancurkan ketenangan yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada di antara mereka. Jika keributan adalah salah satu cara untuk menarik perhatian masing-masing, maka ketenangan kali ini adalah cara lain untuk menyadari perhatian yang ditunjukkan oleh masing-masing.

Ino menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Untuk alasan yang enggan diakui oleh Ino, jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya, membuat peredaran darahnya semakin cepat. Darah pun mewarnai pipinya, membuat rona kemerahan yang samar.

Merasa bahwa Ino masih terlalu tegang untuk bisa memulai pembicaraan, akhirnya Naruto berinisiatif untuk memulai pembicaraan kembali.

"Kudengar kencanmu dengan Sasuke berjalan tidak lancar, eh?"

"Siapa bilang?" seru Ino yang sudah kembali mendongak—menunjukkan ekspresi menantang. "Kencan kemarin menyenangkan, kok! Kami banyak cerita, lalu makan makanan enak—"

Ucapan Ino terpotong oleh tatapan penuh keraguan yang dilayangkan oleh Naruto. Ino pun menghela napas.

"Oke, kau menang. Aku memang tidak menikmati kencan kemarin. Puas?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Sudah kuduga! _Teme_ juga bilang kalau kencannya kemarin membosankan!"

"Heh? Apa?"

"Ah! Lupakan!" ujar Naruto santai sambil berbalik. Kedua tangannya kini ia letakkan di belakang kepala. Langkah-langkah pendek kembali mulai meninggalkan jejak. "Daripada itu, kapan kau pindah?"

Ino menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyelipkan sedikit rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Ketegangan yang semula ia rasakan sedikitnya sirna dan ia mulai merasa bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Naruto memang pemuda yang penuh kejutan, bukan? Ketegangan yang semula terjadi di antara mereka sedemikian mudahnya luntur. Percik api persaingan sesaat kembali menghiasi percakapan. Namun, secepat itu pula, suasana itu berubah.

"Setelah ujian tengah semester ini …." Ino mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas berwarna hitam yang kini digenggam oleh kedua tangannya. "Dua minggu lagi." Sebuah senyum simpul terlintas di wajahnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Ino bisa melihat Naruto mengangguk. Andai Ino tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan, gadis itu tidak akan pusing-pusing memutar otaknya untuk menerka ke mana pembicaraan ini akan mengarah.

"Kalau begitu … tidakkah kaupikir ini adalah kesempatan yang baik?"

"Huh?"

Naruto membiarkan tasnya tergeletak begitu saja di jalan sementara kedua tangannya merengkuh kedua pipi Ino dan mengecup bibir sang gadis yang bahkan tidak sempat memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangan Ino mengendurkan pegangannya pada tas hingga tas malang itu pun terjatuh menghantam aspal kelabu. Ino terlalu terkejut hingga kinerja otaknya tidak lagi membantunya dalam menjelaskan situasi yang terjadi.

Tidak sampai semenit mereka berciuman. Dan sial bagi Ino, walaupun ciuman itu terbilang singkat, nyatanya, hal itu cukup menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang lewat. Tak bisa dicegah, kedua pipinya pun merona hebat. Kehangatan menjalari wajahnya.

Naruto kemudian menempelkan dahinya di dahi Ino. Dengan mata terpejam dan senyum samar yang tertangkap oleh _aquamarine_ Ino, Naruto kembali membiarkan gelombang suaranya menggelitik gendang telinga Ino.

"Aku menyerah untuk menjadi lawan adu debatmu." Naruto menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menelusuri garis pipi Ino. "Aku ingin hari-hari sebelum kepindahanmu diisi dengan hal-hal yang lebih menyenangkan."

Ino meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Naruto. "Bi-bicara apa kau?" Oh, sial! Kini ia terdengar seperti Hinata. Ino menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan jernihnya permata biru yang tidak lagi dipenuhi keraguan. Dalam iris _sapphire_ itu, Ino bisa melihat seberapa jelas dirinya terpantul. Hanya dirinya. Tidak ada yang lain.

Oh, andai Ino bisa melihat bahwa dalam _aquamarine_-nya pun hanya terlihat sang pemilik _sapphire_. Bukan Sasuke, bukan pula pemuda lain. Terkadang, sesuatu yang dekat bisa terasa begitu jauh, bukan?

Selama ini Ino tidak sadar, di setiap kesempatan ia bertemu Sasuke, saat itu pulalah matanya menangkap keberadaan Naruto. Tiap kali ia menyatakan cintanya pada Sasuke, tiap kali juga perdebatan konyol dengan Naruto terjadi.

Umpatan demi umpatan yang dilontarkan, kesinisan yang seakan menunjukkan ketidakpedulian, nyatanya semakin menarik mereka mendekat ke satu kutub yang bernama pengharapan. Kesadaran tidak serta-merta mencuat ke permukaan. Waktu dan konfrontasi menjadi salah satu sarana agar perasaan itu menemukan jalan.

"Apa … kau ingin mengatakan padaku bahwa kau … mempunyai perasaan padaku?"

"Hemh … mungkin?"

"Apa kau … menyukaiku?"

"Kurasa …."

Jawaban Naruto yang tidak pasti itu kemudian membuat Ino jengkel. Kasar, Ino pun mendorong Naruto di dadanya. Pemuda itu pun terbelalak.

"Kau berani menciumku tanpa memastikan terlebih dahulu perasaanmu?" seru Ino dengan suara yang melengking tidak percaya. "Dasar berengsek!" umpat Ino kasar sambil mengambil tasnya dan kemudian menghantamnya ke wajah Naruto.

"Ugh! Hei! Sakit, nih!"

"Biar! Wee!" Ino menjulurkan lidahnya sepanjang yang ia bisa sebelum gadis itu berbalik untuk pergi. Sekali ini, giliran Naruto-lah yang menahan pergelangan tangan sang gadis. "Lepas!"

"Duh, aku tadi cuma bercanda! Kau, kok, sama sekali tidak punya _sense of humor_, sih?" ujar Naruto sambil mengelus pipinya yang baru saja menjadi korban keganasan Ino.

"Perasaan kaujadikan bahan bercanda? Mau kupukul lagi?" ancam Ino dengan mata yang mendelik keji.

"Whoa! Ampun, ampun!" Naruto melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meredam amarah Ino. Pemuda itu kemudian menunduk sedikit demi mengambil tasnya. Ditepuk-tepuknya tas sandang itu sebelum diletakkannya di salah satu bahu.

Ino masih menunggu Naruto berbicara, sebelah tangannya terletak dengan nyaman di pinggangnya.

Naruto akhirnya menyeringai. "Soal perasaanku padamu …."

Ino memandang Naruto nyaris tanpa kedip. Naruto hanya melayangkan senyum lembut sebelum ia menarik tangan Ino dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat jantung Ino berdebar kencang seakan hendak loncat dari rongganya.

"Gombal," jawab Ino sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Sebelah tangannya menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan yang menghadap ke arah luar. Naruto semakin terlihat senang dengan reaksi Ino yang dianggapnya sangat manis.

"Bukan gombal, _ttebayo_!" seru Naruto lantang. "Kau bisa membuktikannya. Bahkan setelah kau pindah nanti! Pernyataan ini bukan sekedar pernyataan! Ini akan menjadi janji! Janji seumur hidup!"

"Hmph!" Ino tersenyum kecil dengan kepalan tangan yang sudah mendarat tepat di depan mulutnya. Alisnya turun dan tatapannya melembut. "Kita lihat saja nanti!"

"Hei? Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

Ino melangkah mendahului Naruto. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto pun mengejar langkah gadis itu. Setengah berbisik, Ino pun akhirnya berkata.

"Aku akan menjawabmu di hari pertemuan pertama kita setelah aku pindah nanti." Ino pun meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya lembut, "Untuk sekarang, biarkan semua seperti ini."

Naruto tidak protes. Ia tahu, ia akan bisa menepati janjinya. Dan saat itu, Ino akan memberikan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Semua akan berjalan sebagaimana yang seharusnya. Naruto tahu. Ia _sangat_ yakin.

Dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan, sebuah ikrar telah diucapkan. Waktu keduanya masih sangat panjang dan walau sejauh apa pun jarak memisahkan, sesuatu yang telah digariskan tidak akan bisa diputuskan.

Saat sepasang permata itu bertemu lagi, dalam kondisi apa pun, yang terpantul hanyalah warna biru milik keduanya.

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>Ufufufu~! Finished! My first NaruIno fanfic. I know, I realize that this fic will remind you of shoujo-manga's plot. But, here it is. I'm 100% glad that I could finish this one.<p>

So then, please tell me whaddaya think bout this one, okay?

I'll be waiting for your review.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
